Conventionally, stripping tools used for stripping tubes holding fiber communications media have been developed to provide a small incision or a cutaway portion of a cable without damaging the signal carrying medium inside such tubes. The level of precision and accuracy of the cutting may be optimized to avoid failed attempts to make an incision without destroying the communication carrying medium inside the tube.